


Yuletide, Orcish Style.

by Crowdaughter



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Humor, Very black humor. Serious non-canon. Might take a while to load, unfortunately!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdaughter/pseuds/Crowdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Orcs  tried out a new human custom... Cartoon.<br/>Warnings: Very black humor.  Serious non-canon. Might take a while to load, unfortunately!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide, Orcish Style.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Regarding the time of the year, I could not help to wonder how Yuletide might have been celebrated in Middle Earth. So, hereby you are invited to an exploration. Enjoy!

**Part I: Yuletide, Orcish Style!**

How the Orcs once wanted to try out a new human custom...

[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
